Valentine Chocolates
by Diesty-chan
Summary: its that time of year again where loved ones swap present in its Rei's case its make choccies for his crush! One-shot KaiRei! Shounen-ai please and review?


This little idea popped into my head just after Christmas so I wrote it out to be ready for Valentine's Day. It's my usual pairing and its based on a Japanese tradition too but with a twist. Well I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Beyblade only the plot to this story!

Valentine's Chocolate

In Japan on Valentine's Day it is custom for the female genre of human race to make their own unique chocolate for the men they like. It's a vicious competion on which one girl will be victorious, and several others defeated and heartbroken.

So this year of 2005 was no exception, the only thing this year it just wasn't the Japanese nation involved, no there were two different nationalities joining in aswell…

He was crowned the most gorgeous boy in the whole of the school. Standing at just a few inches under six feet with amazing hair coloured with two different shades: black and slate; many wondered if it was his natural colour by the way the two colours never blended? It was truly remarkable. They guessed wax was the culprit for the way the slate spikes remained to stay like that. His strange scarlet orbs made him even more desirable to girls and guys of the Japanese school he attended. It was obvious he wasn't originally Japanese. All his features lead to a country in the west. Plus his accent also betrayed him; he was from Russia, which most of his fan groupies thought was exotic and interesting, even sexy some thought.

Even though he was quite popular in the school, he remained a loner, kept to himself. He rarely spoke unless he was asked in lessons; apart from that he was quiet. Many thought it maybe because he was shy, but he wasn't the shy type from looking at him. No one knew anything about him in honesty except he had obviously moved here a few months back. Some girl had tried to find out but a threatening glare was their answer and then she ran off.

"Hey Kai-sama!" A brunette girl called out to him in a flirty way. And the lad in description briefly looked her way with an emotionless façade on his face as he walked silently away.

"Did you just see that? He looked my way!" She shrieked excitedly to her now envious friends.

It was then '_he_' interrupted the scene of heaven. And '_he_' being Hiwatari Kai's best friend. So he wasn't a complete loner he had a friend due to the main reason his friend was also Russian. There's speculation that he moved with the Hiwatari family, so they've probably been friends long before they came to Japan.

The _'interruption' _was very different from Kai; he was more louder and flirty in personality, which deemed him a high position in the popularity chain. And really you couldn't miss him either. He stood reaching nearly six feet a bit taller than Kai, with strikingly fire red hair spiked up some days and let hang loose other days. His blue-purple eyes stood out too and always had a devious glint in them. He had one of those trademark smirks that often graced his lips. His frame was much slender than Kai's; Kai had a slightly toned body, but either way the school uniform complimented both of their bodies. He was campe compared to Kai.

The redhead put an arm around Kai's shoulder in a friendly-flirty manner, and you could tell he was talking to him.

"Hey Yuu-chan!" A girl a year younger then them waved at him in shy, but flirty way. The red-head who went by the name of Yuuri looked her way, he winked at her complete with a click and a point of the finger, which made the girl blush a deep red. He then chased after Kai who had carried on walking.

"Hey Rei-chan!" Suddenly I was attacked by some-one jumping on my back, which resulted in me jumping like a startled cat. "Guess who?" She shrieked.

I sighed as I watched Kai walk away down the hallway with Yuuri Ivanov, the guy I despised in the whole world right now. Yes I was jealous, and yes I wanted Kai and yes again I'm gay. Only a few people knew my three little secrets and that's the way I intended to keep it. So who's the girl on my back then? Well its pretty obvious….

"Hiromi why don't you leave Rei-kun alone?" A male voice said to the clinging girl. She promptly jumped off me, much to my gratitude. Don't get me wrong I like the girl, but she reminds me of my Imotou back at home.

I turned and greeted the owner of the new voice. He was accompanied with two other boys. A blonde boy who shared Japanese and American heritage, and a smaller boy with brown hair that always covered his eyes and yet he wore glasses atop of his mop of hair.

"Rei-Rei doesn't mind me?" She smiled at the boy who sported midnight blue hair.

"I'm sure he does, but he's just too polite to tell you to bug off!" And thus another one of the arguments started.

The lad fighting with Hiromi-chan is Takao Kinomiya her boyfriend. Yes that's right her boyfriend. They act more like rivals than a loving couple, but I guess that loving part is thrown in there somewhere? So I let them get on with it just like the other two lads who are Max-kun and Kyouji-kun and looked back to where Kai had left his presence.

"Takao go suck a door knob!" Hiromi brought me back to reality even though I wanted to stay in my fantasy in which I was with Kai. I liked that fantasy. Mhmmm…

"Rei-kun have you been out in the sun lately?" My friends had turned to me and were grinning at me, which was freaking me out.

"No Takao-kun, why?" I was curious to his question.

"Well either you've a bad case of sunburn or you're blushing?" He taunted me walking closer to me in a suspicious manner.

I blushed even more and tried to hide my face with my raven bangs, which was failing. My friends laughed some more at me, and the poking at me commenced.

"I think we just interrupted a special moment Rei-Rei was having about a certain some-one." Hiromi giggled.

I blushed even harder, and there was no point denying the fact I fancied the pants off Kai Hiwatari. Mhmmm…his pants off….mhmmmm Kai.

"There's that dreamy look again." Hiromi poked my arm, unwillingly dragging me from my new fantasy, which was a yummy one at that.

"Dude why don't you just tell him?" Takao suggested.

"And get rejected? I don't think so." I shuck my head, clearing my thoughts.

"How do you know he'd reject you?" Max asked, he was quite fluent in Japanese since he was brought up in America. But then you could say the same about me, after all I'm not exactly Japanese, I'm from an Asian country though.

"Cause he's probably straight." And that was the main reason I'd never pursued him.

"Rei-kun has a good point there, but then there's no proof he's straight, bi or gay." The smallest of our group pointed out, he then started typing on his laptop, which never left his side.

"Kyouji-kun has a point there too. We've never seen him with anyone since he came to Japan." The brunette girl pondered.

"Only with that Ivanov jerk. Maybe they're together or something?" Takao was just as good as me putting the negative side on situations. And that deserved him a whack on the head from Hiromi.

"Takao were meant to be looking on the positive side of Rei's crush on Kai!" She told him off. Luckily for my dignity and, me no one heard her as many had gone home, school was finished for the day.

"I was only saying!" The bluenette raised his hands up in protest.

"Well mayb-"

"Guys lets just drop it! The reality of me getting with Kai-sama is ten to none. Just a dream!" I lowered my head in defeat to the Ivanov lad, he could have Kai. I have no chance with some one as heavenly as him.

"So you're gonna give up then?"

I looked up at Hiromi, who was frowning at me with her hands on her hips.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked, deciding to hear her out.

"Rei-Rei what special day is coming up?" She leered at me. She got me! I didn't know, and I guess she could tell from the blank expression on my face.

"Valentine's Day!" She smiled, which soon faded as I was still sporting the clueless look. "Geez I cant believe you forgot!" She ruffled my raven hair, which made me scowl at her and then sort it out.

"VALENTINE'S DAY! Oh man!" Takao really knew how to divert attention to him. He looked directly at Hiromi who was now frowning at him. "Hey Hiromi!" He waved with an uneasy laugh.

My guess was he'd forgotten it was Valentine's Day and was now panicking about what to get his girlfriend; or he'd die a slow and painful way by her hands. Hell, I'd be scared too. Like I said she's just like my Imotou, which then made me worry for Lai back in China. Yep I'm Chinese by origin.

"Takao what's wrong?" She demanded.

He laughed again. "No reason."

"Good!" Then Hiromi focused back to me. I saw the Japanese bluenette gulp before looking at Max for help. If he didn't get her anything soon, he wont be here this time next week because a) he'll be dead, or b) He'd skipped town, probably the country actually.

"How come you forgot it was Valentine's Day?" She asked, her voice softer.

"Because I've never had anyone to celebrate it with." And all together now. Awwwwwwww! I was being honest I've never been in a serious relationship; I mean you have them first school crushes but they were girls and before I was gay - obviously.

"Rei-kun you have quite a few girls fancying you." Takao pointed out, which was true but he was missing out one vital clue there.

"I'm gay Takao-kun!"

"Well duh!" He then shut up not sure what to say. The little group looked at him and then Hiromi whacked his arm, which resulted him in yelping. She then looked back at me.

"Don't listen to him cause Rei-Rei me man that's all gonna change after this year." She beamed marvelling at her plan while I was dreading it.

"How so?" I stuttered out.

"Because Rei-Rei you are gonna make Hiwatari-kun some chocolates." I heard a thud behind me and my friends were on the floor.

"You want me to make some chocolates?" Oh dear God. She nodded her head, proud of her idea. "But isn't it custom for girls to make chocolates for guys they like not the other way round?" I knew some of the Japanese customs, I'd been here for three years now.

"But you are making them for a guy." I think Hiromi's missing the point, which Takao took pleasure in pointing out.

"Hiromi, Rei-kun's also a guy. And do I get chocolates too?" He snuck up to her, sucking up to her in the name of free tasty snacks

She sighed. "I suppose you do."

Takao literally jumped up. "Oh yeah! Free choccies!" And he was off. Takao was the only person I knew in the world who loved food as much I wanted to bed to Kai.

"Free chocolates?" Another voice entered our conversation. We all looked at the newcomer including the exastatic Kinomiya lad. "Do I get free chocolates? Huh, do I?" The excitement in the little short guy started to build up.

"No you don't Daichi!" The bluenette bounced over to him.

"Why not?" He puffed out his cheeks.

"Because you haven't got a girlfriend."

"Soooo, what's that gotta do with free chocolates!" He yelled at his rival.

"Because its not free Valentine's chocolate!"

"I want free Valentine's chocolate!"

"I said NO!"

"I want free Valentine's chocolate!" And their battle had started. So I was wrong about Takao been the only food crazy maniac I know, this little shorty is just as bad

Daichi is officially Takao's rival in and out of school so its no wonder he's attached himself to our little group. The lad can be very annoying but you learn to ignore him.

"For Heaven's sake, Daichi if it'll shut you up I'll make you some too!" Hiromi offered the deal.

"YAY! I get free chocolate!" He bounced away, sealing the deal.

"Anyway getting back to the point. We ca-"

"What's the point?" The little redhead asked. "What you guys talking about? I wanna know! Tell me!" He whined, even though he would have found out.

"Rei-Rei's gonna make some chocolates." Hiromi told the little squirt.

"For who?"

"For Hiwatari-sama." I told him, he also knew aswell, but it took bribing to keep his trap shut.

"Oh! But don't girls make chocolates for guys? Not guys making chocolate for guys? But then I suppose you are kinda a girl, Rei-kun." I just glared down at the boy with my most menacing look I had.

"Daichi shut up for once and let me finish!" Hiromi yelled at the boy. "As I was saying we can bend the rules for Rei-Rei."

"I dunno Hiromi." I contemplated.

"What have you got to lose?" She raised an eyebrow.

"My reputation and dignity." I told her.

"Yeah but you get to know if Hiwatari-kun likes you, and if he does you wont have to fantasize about him anymore." I blushed, liking the idea of running my fantasizes out on Kai, plus I have a loads of yummy ones. Mhmmmm Kai-sama….

"Oh there he goes again." Max laughed, snapping me from my daydreaming.

"Your idea is tempting but I dunno still."

"You worried you cant make chocolate? Cause your top student in cooking class, so that should be a doddle for you."

I could see I wasn't going to win this, so I surrendered to her idea. "Okay Hir-chan you win." If this doesn't work cause Kai is straight I'm moving schools or even better countries. I'll go back to China.

"It'll work, you'll see. I've some recipes." She winked at me.

"What are you kids still doing here?" Our teacher bumped into us.

"We were waiting for Daichi-kun." Takao was quick to answer.

"Right, well haven't you kids got homes to go to? Unless you want more lessons?" She teased.

"Um, no we've got homes." Takao answered her, and the rest of us with pretty much the same answers.

"Oh, well isn't that a shame." She chuckled and walked off. Our teacher was pretty cool, not like some of the others here.

"I'm hungry." Takao complained rubbing his belly.

"You're always hungry." Hiromi bit back at him.

"Lets make a pit stop at the bakery?" Max suggested which went down well the group.

So on our way there I guess Takao was curious to why his rival was late. "Daichi-kun what took you so long anyway?"

We all looked at the small red-head. "Oh well I had to detention I got busted for playing Bakuten Shoot when I should have been in lessons." He grinned, scratching the mass of red hair.

"That's all?" That Japanese bluenette required.

"Well, no…I…" And the long list of Daichi's rule breaking followed.

The day had finally arrived that Hiromi had been building up to involving me. Yes its February fourteenth, 2004, St. Valentine's Day. And I had been talked into making chocolates for my crush. Curse that Hiromi! So here I was stood at the school gates holding a little decorated box, watching the girls hussel around the boys they liked with similar little boxes that held their own homemade chocolates. As I watched them I noticed that I was the only lad that had made chocolates; oh how foolish do I feel? I'm taking Hiromi down with me today when my dignity, pride and reputation crash and burn, she will know the humiliation too. I'm not really a vindictive person but this is high school. So with my foolishness emotion playing I put the little trinket box in my bag, and jumped in the process as a hand touched my shoulder. I think I shrieked with it too, I heard a sound, which I think came from me.

"I'm sorry Rei-kun." I turned round and glared at the female who'd made me jump. The brunette stood there blushing as she too held a little box in front of her and bowed her head.

Oh, man it starts and this early too! Yes I received chocolate presents too on Valentine's Day aswell Kai-sama and Ivanov-san; they weren't the only popular kids in school. I was too aswell as for the group I hang out in, we just weren't as high as my crush and rival. My Chinese heritage was the blame for my little fan girls group, it's a pity they didn't know I was gay; or then again that might boost my position higher and add guys to it. Hmm, that's not a bad situation either. Or then again it could back fire on me? GAH! What am I saying? I'm a one-man…erm man…yeah that's it.

"Don't you like them Rei-kun?" The brunette looked up slightly, probably wondering why I hadn't taken the box of chocolates.

I must have been spacing out; actually I know I was. Great way to start the day, now that girl thinks I'm a freak. Better do something quick.

So I grabbed the small-decorated box. "Uh…thanks…" What was her name? Man now I feel guilty for not knowing her name.

"Hitomi." She smiled.

"Thanks Hito-"

"Oh no you don't Kon-sama!" A girl yelled at me. I turned to see a pretty redhead flying my way…and at full speed. I felt the colour drain from my face, as she wasn't alone. There were half a dozen behind her with boxes. It was a schoolgirl stampede. Time to run to safety. But then nowhere is safe; it's a bloody school!

Impact in three seconds, I heard a little computerized voice say in my head.

Two second….think Rei….

One second….and then on impulse I jumped onto the top of the gates. And I bet you'd love to know how I did that since the gate is much taller than me…over six feet! Well I wasn't your average run of the mill Chinese boy; no I grew up in a isolated village where for some strange reason all the families in it had resembling neko features and traits, making me a neko-jin. Of course no one here knew that, they just thought I was good at high jump and sprinting, agility is another passed on trait.

"Rei-Rei, what you doing up there?" One of the fan girls asked.

Hmmm, honesty or dishonesty? Which do I choose? You do the maths?

"Looking at the scenery." I lied; I would like to keep some of my reputation even if it did involve them girls constantly bugging me.

"Well get down here and try my chocolates!"

"NO! Try my chocolates Re-sama!" The arguing started and all over me and chocolate. Lucky some would say, well if I was straight or bisexual yes, but since I'm not, NO! I mean I wonder if Kai ever had this problem. I mean the girls, not the gay issue, cause he's probably straight.

And talk of the devil he just walked into school. And with that Yuuri guy. GRRR! I could hear myself growling like a neko. I'm a freak I know. And then my growling came to an abrupt halt as a pair of cold crimson orbs connected with my golden orbs. The coolness of them didn't bother me cause he was irresistible. I felt like a fan girl as my heartbeat was going into overdrive and I could feel the fluttering in my stomach. Thank God nothing else was going into overdrive, don't me get me wrong that it doesn't but in this current situation it wouldn't be good. The girls would think it was them. I couldn't tare my gaze from him, but who'd wanna? He was just so yummy. Oh how I'd so want him to do me! Fuck did I just say that? Naughty hentai thoughts. Luckily for a certain something and me he looked away and carried on walking only to be swamped by his fans with chocolates. He had one scrumptious bum too. Gah! I need to shut up.

"Always the one for attention, eh Kon?" I looked down at the owner of the mocking voice and growled. It was Kai's best friend or should I say boyfriend! Why him? Oh yeah cause he was with the sex God. He laughed as he walked to Kai.

Oh how I envy him? But well at least Kai looked at me, ne? That means he's recognising me, or maybe its because I'm stood balancing on the gates? I think the latter option. He must think I'm a freak! Maybe cause I am!

I glared at the walking Russian. "Bastard.! I mumbled under my breathe to myself.

"Hey Rei-kun buddy, what you doing up there?" GAH! My body connected with something hard and pain ached through my body. Not all nekos land on their feet – obviously. I sat up rubbing my bruised head. I looked up at the lad who had caused me to lose my balance. Hiromi, Max, Kyouji and Daichi soon accompanied him.

"Rei-Rei are you alright?" Hiromi asked.

"I was until Takao-kun startled me!" I stood up rubbing my aching bum. I dunno if I'll be able to sit down properly all day.

"I'm sorry dude, but what were you doing up there anyway?" He did look apologetic and he knew I'd forgiven him. I just stared at him trying to make it obvious the reason was the six girls swamped around me. But knowing Takao he wasn't the brightest spark in our group. So he didn't get it unlike his girlfriend. She smiled at me and then whispered something in Daichi's ear. The small lad's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Who's got chocolates for me? Huh-huh?" He raced to the girls; scaring them away from me but not before they could throw their boxes at me. The boy had some good uses.

"Oh no fair they ran away." He pouted.

"Thanks kid." I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Huh?" He had a clueless look on his face.

"Here you go Daichi-kun." Hiromi pulled out a small box from her bag and handed it to the redhead boy. "Hope you like them?" She smiled.

"For me? UWA! Thank you Hiromi-chan." And without a minutes delay he ripped open the box and scoffed the chocolates down. "They're well tasty." He said his mouth full, disgusting us.

"Daichi-kun keep your mouth shut when you're eating!" Takao yelled at the younger Japanese.

"And here you go Takao." Hiromi pulled out another box and held it out for him.

I could tell Takao had been waiting for this moment all day cause he snatched the box from Hiromi's hand and chomped away at the chocolates. "Thanks Hiromi."

"Hey where's my present?" She asked.

"It's a….um…surprise for later." He thought, I wasn't sure if he was making it up or had actually got her something? After all he did have a part-time job.

"Ooooh are you taking me out for dinner?" She squeaked with excitement.

"Yeah sure." He agreed quickly.

"Ahhh Takao you can be so great sometimes!" She then proceeded to glomp the Japanese bluenette. That was the loving part I mentioned earlier. She then jumped off Takao who needed the air, he was looking a nice shade of blue; and took two more boxes from her bag.

"Here you go Max-kun and Kyouji-kun." She smiled. Both boys looked surprised but took the boxes with 'thank you's'

"And last but not least, here you go Rei-Rei." She handed me a little box, I wasn't expecting chocolate from her, and then I felt bad for not making her any.

"Thanks Hiromi-chan." I put the box in my bag along with the other seven those girls gave me, plus Kai's, which I'll need to dig out soon.

"You're welcome." She smiled. It's nice to have a girl friend that doesn't fancy me or wanna get me into bed.

"Ummm Hiromi why did you give them all chocolates too? They're not your boyfriends?" Takao asked, I could see the curiosity in his face even though he was still stuffing his face.

"Well I said id make Daichi-kun some, so it wouldn't be fair to not make everyone a some." She stated, smiling proudly about her chocolate creations.

"But it's meant to be our day!" He complained. Was Takao jealous or something?

"Stop being so selfish Takao and maybe it'll be our day when you start treating me like your girlfriend ESPECIALLLY on this day." She sneered at the Japanese bluenette. The school bell then rang, letting us know it was time to get to form class. "Come on Rei-Rei, better get to form class." She linked arms with me and walked off, dragging me.

"Bye guys, see you at lunch." I called to them.

"Well you know what Hiromi I'll cancel us, yeah?" He bluffed and I knew it aswell as Hiromi.

"That's okay Kinomiya! Bye!" She answered, calling his bluff. I swear I've known a couple like them who could change from being hot to cold. But then I guess opposites attract. If only this would happen with Kai and I, minus the arguing.

"Hiromi-chan, do you think Takao will dump you?"

"He'll come crawling back to me by the end of the day, you'll see." I knew she was right. "So did you make his chocolates?"

"I did." I answered her. I knew this question was coming and I'll get loads more in the next few months if Hiromi's plan works.

"Oooh lets have a look?"

"What you want me to dig them out from under eight boxes of chocolates?" I just hope they were still okay? Cause if I gave them to him, it would be very bad if they were squashed.

"Yeah go on." She egged me on.

So I sighed and then rummaged through my bag and boxes for his. I found them and thankfully the box looked in mint condition. I opened it to reveal the chocolates I had slaved over to Hiromi.

"UWA Rei-Rei, they look so yummy." She squealed in delight. " Hiwatari-san will definitely like these." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and I don't think she could get anymore hyper than she was….and I was the one giving the chocolates to Kai-sama.

"He'll like what?" A familiar accented voice, which I loathed; asked.

I slowly turned around with Takao's girlfriend to confront Yuuri Ivanov who had already taken a pick at me today.

"Well?" He leered; I thought he was acting a little protective over Hiwatari-sama.

"Nothing." I brushed past him, closing the lid on the chocolates. "Hiromi-chan?" I needed to get away from him before these chocolates got destroyed.

I then felt a hand come crashing down on shoulder. I stopped, as did Hiromi. I wasn't in the mood to be bullied by this Russian thug.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Kon. You didn't answer my question. He'll like what and who's those chocolates for?" He asked, I flinched at his last question.

I couldn't tell him cause he'd ruin them on purpose, and Kai-sama wouldn't get to see masterpiece which I slaved over. Plus they're not just any normal chocolates, there a recipe from my village, which reminds me must thank my Imotou.

"I said nothing that's your concern." I turned around and glared at the stubborn redhead.

Why won't he just leave me alone? He doesn't know does he? Shit! I hope not! But maybe I'm more obvious than I thought? Maybe he guessed this morning when I stared at Kai-sama like one of his adoring fan girls – wait I am a adoring fan….boy! And now he's toying with me because he knows?

This day is a disaster. First of all I act like a freak in front of most the school including Kai-sama, and now love rival knows my three secrets; that I'm jealous of him, that I want Kai, and lastly I'm gay. The world may shoot me down in fames, or at least Yuuri Ivanov will.

"Just because you're in the chain Kon doesn't mean you can answer me back. I'm still higher than you, remember that." He gave me a shove, I stepped back abit.

I really don't wanna fight while I have these chocolates in my possession.

"Plus Kon when its something to do with Kai its my business." He was claiming Kai-sama. He didn't use any honorifics, which means they're relationship is at the stage they don't use them. I've no chance, why did I even try? But I know one good thing this means Kai-sama is indeed gay. Maybe I'll have a chance some other time.

"Well we were just saying how much Kai-san would like the-"

"All the chocolates the girls gave him." My Japanese friend interrupted me. "Right Rei-Rei?" She looked at me as to play along.

So I did as she ordered. "Yep. He must have loads." We both put on phoney smiles, even though a minute ago I was picking a fight with him. I think Hiromi had a plan; she was quite clever when she wanted to be.

Yuuri cocked a red eyebrow. "So who are the chocolates for?"

"Rei-Rei." Hiromi was quick to the mark. She cleared her throat. "I made them for Rei-Rei." She stood her ground to Yuuri, but then she was scared of him like other people.

"Aren't you going out with that Kinomiya fool?" He asked.

I saw Hiromi's mood change. "Takao maybe the fool clown but he's a good soul with a good heart, unlike 'some' people."

Like I said Takao and Hiromi's relationship is a strange one. One minute they can be at each other's neck, and the next acting like the most loved up couple in the world. I do think they love each other. And Hiromi will always defend Takao; I guess it is love then.

"Well its obvious who wears the pants in you relationship." He laughed. "By the way I hope 'Miss. Kinomiya' knows about Rei-Rei's Valentine's present?" He sneered and then walked off.

"Why you little –" I grabbed Hiromi, placing my chocolates on the nearby wall.

Yuuri turned around with a smirk plastered on his face. "Yeah I knew you would love to get your little mitts on me." He then blew her kiss and walked off laughing.

"Wait til I get my hands on you Ivanov!" She fumed. Hiromi could get quite hotheaded, like Takao. Really they're even matched.

"Hiromi-chan clam down please?" I pleaded with her.

"Ooh I'd like to show him some manners. I DO NOT WEAR THE PANTS IN OUR RELATIONSHIP!" She yelled the last bit hoping the jerk that is my crushes best friend heard her.

"Hiromi-chan let it go. He's a jerk. He' not worth your breath." I told her.

She looked at me, fire burning in her ruby orbs. "Fine then Rei-Rei, but one more thing from him today and I will deck him." She seethed.

"Fine then. Can we get to form room before we're late?" I asked her picking up my chocolates for Kai-sama and then walking with Hiromi to form room. After form I have Japanese and luckily for me Kai-sama is in that class maybe I can give them to him after class? I need the Gods on my side today.

Lunchtime had arrived, three periods down with Kai-sama in every single one and I still had his bloody chocolates. I only had another lesson with him in it, but there was one huge obstacle in that lesson. Yuuri Ivanov! And then I have no lessons with him in until tomorrow and that will be too late then. And what's worse I can't give them to him after school either cause I have track practise and then straight to work. Yes I work too; I need the money for university. Today sucks was my verdict. So much for Cupid helping me out.

And then it got even worse. While sulking in my failure of not getting these chocolates to Kai-sama, I walked past a classroom, which had the door slightly ajar. That wasn't the worse thing as most students ate in classrooms. No, it was the two people in the classroom, or to be more specific the two boys. It was my love and my arch nemesis – Kai Hiwatari and Yuuri Ivanov.

I moved in closer to hear what was been said and I could see a little from the gap in the doorway, come on I had to check the competition. I hated what my eyes showed me. Yuuri was holding a box of homemade chocolates, I could tell by the decorated box. Even the box looked nice. But that didn't bother me; it was the fact Yuuri just popped one of the chocolates in Kai's mouth. And Kai-sama was letting him.

"What did you think of that one?" The Ivanov lad asked in a much softer tone complete with warm smile.

"Mhmmm." Kai answered him, munching in the chocolate. He seemed to be enjoying the chocolate. His crimson orbs and facial expressions weren't cold as normal. He was completely different; maybe a little flirty in the way he has let Yuuri nicely position himself in between his legs as he sat on the table.

"You must try this one." Yuuri insisted picking out a heart shaped chocolate.

Kai bit half of it. "You have the rest." He insisted, chewing happily on the chocolate.

"If you insist." The redhead said in a flirty manner. "Feed me?" He handed the half eaten chocolate Kai who fed it to him. "Mhmmm." Yuuri closed his purple-blue orbs.

At this point I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like my heart had been ripped out and fed to a pack of wild dogs. I was crushed and my life had now hit rock bottom. This was all Hiromi's fault with her stupid Valentine chocolates idea. I was happy just daydreaming and fantasize about Kai-sama. But no she persuaded me to make him some chocolates so he would know I liked him. I felt like an idiot.

I walked away my head lowered as the tears that had built up in my ochre orbs cascaded silently down my tanned cheeks. This was meant to be the day of love, but it's the day of heartbreak for me. I decided to hide in the toilets, as I didn't really wanna see my friends right now. I wanted to be alone to wallow in self-pity. Luckily for me the men's toilets on this floor were empty and I hoped they'd remain that way for the rest of lunch. I locked myself in the cubicle and sat on the toilet and sobbed into my hands. I dunno how long I cried for and sat there going over my love life in my head.

"Is some-one in here?" A voice called out. I immediately stopped sobbing I was a man after all; I had to act tough and manly, ne? As soon as he left I knew that act would fall.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked, obviously hearing my sniffles. Why does that voice sound familiar? I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes I'm fine!" I lied, trying to sound okay. I dunno if I was pulling it off.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were crying?" Okay he saw right through my lie. I should have paid more attention in drama class instead of oogling over Kai-sama.

"I wasn't crying."

"And you're lying." He was quick at the comebacks and still I know the voice, it must be the accent.

But either way I couldn't get out of this, my acting sucks just like my happy ending with Kai-sama. So I decided to reveal myself, maybe I could make a deal with this guy about not telling anyone? After all I was Rei Kon, I was in the popularity chain, which meant something. So I walked out the cubicle and nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

"K-K-Kai-sama?" I froze in his presence.

"Sama?" He asked, a smirk placed on those luscious lips of his, that I so badly wanted to kiss.

I blushed. "Gomen." Please forgive me?" I bowed humbly as if he was the emperor of China. Well he was to me.

He laughed. "You haven't got to apologise Re-kun." I nearly fainted as he used my first name with 'kun.' What a respect? Even more surprising…

"You know my name?"

"Well I do pick up on these things in the classes we share." He smiled. He was being really friendly with me, not how I expected he would since he's more important than me. And I realised why I recognised his voice.

"Of course you do." I nervously laughed, oh how I do feel like an idiot.

"So why were you crying? It's Valentine's Day after all." He leant back against the sink unit with arms stretched out over the unit. He raised a slate eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Oh its nothing." How the fuck was I gonna get out this? Do I even wanna? What would happen if Ivanov turned up and saw me talking to his boyfriend?

"Nothing doesn't make you cry." He just wasn't gonna let this drop, and why does he have to look so damn sexy like that? Damn him!

"Seriously it's nothing." I was still trying this way; maybe if I said it enough he's let it drop. But then it just proves I'm hiding something.

"Come on Rei-Rei you can tell me?" I couldn't help but slightly swoon over him then. He looked so seductive and the way he spoke was all flirty and very seducing. Why was he doing this to me? Should I feel privileged he's actually talking to me? I think yes.

I didn't have anything to say back as I was smittened by him, and it was obvious too, I knew that.

"Has Yuuri been picking on you?" he asked, completely shocking me.

"Huh?"

"You know the red-head prick that's my best-friend?" He asked normally now, not the emotionless normal though.

"Nothing I can't handle." I was trying for the approach of smooth and cool, I dunno if it worked though.

"That's good then. I told him not to be too hard on you."

WHAT! My mind screamed. Did I hear right? Did he just say he was in with the Yuuri bullying me? Not in them words though. Is this just some cruel joke on me because they know I'm gay? And I'm in love with Kai-sama? And now Kai-sama is too toying me? Did I just say I was in love with him? Holy fuck! I did aswell. I need to get some answers to these questions before my mind explodes from an overload.

"What do you mean?" I frowned angrily. "Are you saying you told him to bully me today?" He smirked, now I was starting to see his true colours. "You're just like him!" I'd heard enough, I was gonna get over Kai-sama and the first step was leaving this toilet.

"Rei-Rei please wait? You haven't heard my explanation." He said.

My legs stopped although I wanted to leave but obviously my body wanted my brain to hear what he had to say. I didn't turn round though.

"What's to explain? You're both bullies!"

"I asked to investigate you."

"Huh?" Escaped my lips before I could think.

"I told him to do it because –"

"NII-SAN! There you are!" A loud redhead Russian barged into the toilets and me, knocking me to the floor.

"Kon?" He blinked at me registering my being here. "Watch where you're going Kon!" He snapped at me, glaring with those icy orbs of his.

"Yuuri stop it now!" Kai ordered him.

"Whatever you say Nii-sama." He looked at the higher-ranking boy and then just rested against the middle piece of the cubicles and folded his arms.

"Nii-sama?" I asked standing up.

I was curious to why Yuuri was calling Kai 'nii-sama'; it was a strange honorific for lovers.

"Well what else would I call my brother?" Yuuri asked look surprised with my question.

"B-Brother? You're brothers?" The shock was evident in my voice.

How can they be brothers? They look nothing alike? Maybe they have different mothers or fathers? Why do I care? Kai is free….unless they do incest? Ewwww!

"Well not biologically." Kai answered. "Thank the Gods." He teased winking at the redhead.

"You love me really." He teased back, grinning at my obsession. "So what did you think we were Kon?" He looked intrigued.

Oh man, what do I tell them? Should I tell them the truth or not? More importantly would they kill me if I told them what I thought? What do I do?

"Come on Rei-Rei, were waiting?" Kai too jumped on the bandwagon intrigued by my thinking they were couple.

"Well…erm…you see…I…" Why couldn't I tell them what I thought?

"Oh I get it you thought we were together?"

Was Yuuri telepatihetic? Or maybe I gave it away with the stuttering, shyness and blushing? Why was I so embarrassed anyway?

I watched Yuuri walk over to the Russian sex God and cling to of him. He put his hand on Kai's chest and started making circles on the toned chest with his index finger, pouting in a flirty way.

"Right Kon?"

I could feel my cheeks flush really hot and I knew I was blushing. So I looked at the floor to hide the blushing, which made it more obvious.

"Well we're not Rei-Rei." My head immediately shot up just in time to see Kai-sama shove Yuuri off him, which earned him a complaint from the redhead.

"So you have nothing to fret about Rei-Rei, I'm still single." He smirked sexily.

"But what was the chocolates in science room?" I couldn't help but ask, I was curious, oh come on I am part cat after all.

Kai and Yuuri both stared at me blankly and then Yuuri broke the silence. It was starting to get weird anyway.

"I knew some-one was outside the classroom." The redhead told the smaller slate haired one, happy he was right.

"Will you shut up? You were right, blah, blah!" I couldn't help but smile, indeed with the scene unfolding before my golden orbs they did act more like brothers.

"Well what did you think of my chocolates the lover boy?" Yuuri grinned and winked at Kai.

So did Yuuri make Kai-sama the chocolates then after all? But then why did Kai say he was single and flirt with me? FLIRT with ME! Kai flirted with me? And I only picked up on this now! Shit call it a delayed reaction of about five minutes! This is there doing! Damn them and their mind games!

"Your chocolate was absolutely beautiful Yuuri!" Kai mocked his best-friend acting overly campe. Kai had a humorous side to him that I witness to. Do I feel privileged? Hella yeah!

Yuuri giggled like a girl, and they say I'm feminine. He then turned to me with starry eyes. "Do you think he'd like them?" He cupped his hands close to his chest and looked really dreamy…at me!

ME? Why me? Why's he looking at me? Oh dear Lord this day is turning out to be even weirder! I really can't see myself with him because he's my rival. Ahhhh think of the children? Red-haired neko-jins running around. What the hell am I thinking? Has some one drugged the air, is that why my mind is acting like a mind of crazed smack head? I'm gonna go insane by the end of the day, I just know it.

"You-You mean me?" I stuttered, flattered but scared T Yuuri's new revelation.

"YOU!" Both Russians said in unison staring at my like a crazed lunatic.

The laughter then ensued from the taller one. "Kon, I think you're a lovely guy but I don't go for COGs like my Nii-sama." He laughed some more.

I felt like a baka and what the fuck does COG mean? Is it some sort of insult? Oh, I don't care anymore.

"I made the chocolates for my bitch in Russia." He had that dreamy look again.

I was seeing a completely different side to Yuuri and surprising enough it reminded me of well me! Did we have more in common than I thought?

"His bitch?" I said out loud without realising.

"His boyfriend back at home." Kai informed me, as Yuuri was still acting like me.

"My Boris." Yuuri said happily.

"So let me get this right? Ivanov you're gay, and you have a boyfriend back in Russia?"

UWA! That was a shocking revelation; they're really coming outta the woodwork today. I had no idea Yuuri was gay! But he has so many fan girls and he's the second popular lad in school. Ooh, what a scandal! Wait a minute I've seen him flirting with girls in school though.

"Well actually I'm bi. But I'm currently with a guy." Well that would explain the flirting with girls. "And if you breath one word of this to any of scoobies, Kon. Well your life wont be worth living." He threatened me.

Well there goes my scandal! I value my life and as if I'm that vindictive anyway.

"My lips are sealed." I ran a finger across my lips.

"You better Kon." He gave me a stern look.

"Knock it off omotou." Kai warned him.

"What I was just securing my reputation." He complained.

I understood his situation except I'm boyfriend-less, more the pining for type. And why was Kai defending in my corner? I was really confused. Why are they still here talking to me?

"I see you're still carrying around Hiromi-san's chocolates." Yuuri looked to the little purple box in my hand.

"Um yeah." With the trauma that had happened in the last twenty minutes, I had totally forgotten I was still holding Kai's chocolates.

Silenced settled upon us, I just stared at my shoes, Christ knows what they were doing. The bell rung for the end of lunch and I for once was happy to get to class, even though its Maths not my best subject – and then I remembered Kai and Yuuri were in that class too. Earlier I was trying to run into Kai and now all I wanted to do is run away from him. I'm not as courageous as I thought I was.

"Right well I'm off. I'll see you in class Kai – uh I mean Nii-sama. I keep slipping back to Russian terms." The redhead laughed.

I looked up at saw him wink at the slate spiked one. Kai made no attempt to move, he just stayed there prompt against the sink units, still looking damn sexy. Lucky I had my mouth closed or I'd drool. I hoped I wasn't prone to nose bleeds. I'm gonna drag myself to class, I must.

"Right well I'm going too." I bowed slightly and started to make a hasty retreat to the exit.

"Rei-Rei please wait a sec?" I felt my legs quiver as he said Rei-Rei, only Hiromi called me by that name and Takao on the odd occasion. To have Kai call me that gives it a totally new meaning.

I slowly turned round and Kai had moved from the sinks to closer to me. What does he want now? Why is he keeping me here? And why am I letting him more to the point?

"You know Yuu-chan isn't all too good at Japanese." He moved closer to me and I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"But me on the other hand…well my Father is Japanese and I lived here up til I was ten, so you could say I'm quite fluent in Japanese speaking, reading and writing."

He was right in front of me, towering over me slightly. He looked down at me with a playful smirk gracing his lips. His breath tickled my cheeks, making me blush slightly. He was so close I could him breathing, it was slightly hitched and only people of the sensitive hearing could hear, I was obviously one of them people. Another neko-jin trait. He lowered his face closer to mine.

What's he doing? Is he gonna kiss me? Fuck he's gonna kiss me? Kai Hiwatari the most popular boy in the school is gonna kiss me? Kai's gonna kiss me! Please don't faint or say anything stupid, I prayed to myself, knowing what I'm like in these situations. But saying that this was my first one of 'those situations.' Oh shut up Rei, you'll scare Kai off; I heard a voice in my head saying.

I waited for the connection of our lips and debated on whether to close my eyes or not? But nothing happened, no kiss, instead…

"You lied about the chocolates." He whispered in my ear.

My golden orbs widened, so that's what he meant about Yuuri not being good at Japanese.

He moved away from my face and looked at me. He looked at the label and twisted it.

"Hiromi-san made the chocolates for me, ne?"

I stared down at Kai's name in Japanese on the label. How do I get outta this? He now thinks Hiromi made him these chocolates! This is bad.

"No she didn't." I told him, he looked slightly surprised. "I made them for you Kai-sama." Oh man, I just told Kai! I just told Kai! Now what do I do? So what did I do? I looked at the floor and waited for the rejection or punch.

He laughed; I looked up. "Thought you did." He didn't appear angry. "I tricked you into telling me. Hiromi-san would never make me chocolates, she's that Kinomiya kid, ne?" He knew all this time! What game is he playing with me?

"You're playing a game with me aren't you? I mean what's up with that shit about getting Ivanov-kun to investigate me? And then how he conviently walks in, and about the chocolates with me! Not to mention when you looked at me this morning when I was perched on the gate. This is all a game to you and your 'omotou', ne? Well I'm sick of playing games, I'm fed up with being your object of fun for the day!"

I shouted at my crush, I could see the tears blur my vision knowing they'd fall soon.

"You've won Hiwatari-sama. You've made me cry, you've got your satisfaction now. So just leave me alone!" And they fell.

I've done enough crying over him today and now I'm crying in front of him! Why is Cupid so cruel to me? Don't I deserve abit of happiness? I know God would condemn homosexuals, but I want abit of happiness for once…with Kai-sama preferably.

I looked to the floor and closed my golden orbs as I sobbed. I then felt a hand on my cheek rubbing away the tears. I shot my eyes open and looked up straight into crimson orbs; they looked so softly at me.

"I wasn't playing a game with you, Rei-Rei. Gomen if you thought I was. I never did finish why I had Yuu-chan investigate you, did I?" His voice was so soft I just stared at him with teary orbs.

"I needed to know if you had a girlfriend or not. So Yuu-chan offered, Gomen if he was really nasty to you in the last few weeks."

"W-Why?" I blurted out.

"You really are so kawaii when you're cute when you're naïve." He chuckled.

I could feel the heat rush into my cheeks indicating I was once again blushing.

"So you wanna know why? Well a few weeks isn't all the truth, I've had my eyes set on you since I started this school during the mid-term last year. Some of the rumours are true about me being shy; I do hear the rumours. So Yuu-chan suggested checking you out for me. And then today I saw outside the door so I followed you in here." He paused for a slight second.

"I know I said to Yuu-chan I didn't see you well I lied so I could talk to you. But being the twat that he is, he barged in."

I was taking in all Kai was saying plus I was loving the way he was caressing my cheek.

"So do you get now 'my' little Rei-Rei?" A shiver was sent up my spine as he claimed me as his. I shuck my head at him.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk twisted on his lips. "Is little kitty playing dumb, so I have to say it?"

"I want you to say it." I smirked playfully back at him.

He moved his hand from my cheek and took the box chocolates from me and placed them next to the sink.

"I think we'll keep those for later." He then moved his hands back to my waist; he was a quick mover. He pulled me closer to him, our bodies briefly touching. I stared up at him with my golden orbs and he looked down at me with his crimson orbs. A smile graced his lips.

"I like you Rei, I've liked you for some time now."

He said those heavenly words to me. I smiled happily, I didn't need him to say he loved me cause well that would have been freaky even though I'm in love him.

He moved his face closer to mine and I knew this time he wasn't going to whisper something in my ear. No, this time he was going to kiss me. Our lips briefly touched and then he yanked me even closer to him, causing our lips to crush together.

Man, Kai was a good kisser, oh yeah! And my lips will be the one's he kisses from now on. I hope? He ended the kiss with a feathery peck.

"You all right Rei?" He asked. I was still stood there feeling completely breathless and looking dreamy.

I slowly opened my golden orbs. "Where did you get to kiss like that?"

I couldn't help but blush. I saw that Kai too was getting the same red tints in his pale ivory cheeks.

"Uh-hum." We looked to the door to see a man with a frown on his face stood there.

Instantly Kai and I moved away from each other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but you're very late for class."

Our teacher had just caught Kai and I in a very intimate moment, I know were gonna get detention for this, but hey detention might be good, ne? Plus I get to spend it with Kai.

"Hurry up to class now and I wanna see you both after class."

"Yes senpai." We both said in unison and exited the bathroom.

We walked down the corridor to our classroom silently. I knew our teacher was behind us. Kai then grabbed my hand. My whole body froze, as I knew I'd get double detention for Kai holding my hand. I was dreading how I was gonna break this to my parents tonight after hearing it first from my head teacher.

"Will you relax Rei." Kai looked at me and grinned.

"But Yazawa - senpai?" I replied in a hushed voice.

"Has gone to the head office." Kai told me.

"Oh." I heard Kai chuckling at me.

"You really are a good boy." I just looked at him. "It's a good job I'm a bad boy." He grinned again, stopping.

"Um…Kai I need to ask you something?

"Fire away."

"Are we officially an item now?" I blushed again.

"Well I wouldn't have kissed you and made all that fuss if I didn't want you. Does that answer your question?"

"Definitely, cause we'll I'd get jealous if I had to share you with anyone." I grinned, my canines peeping out.

So with that question answered we headed off to class, even though it was tempting to run off with Kai to a quiet, secluded place and carry out one of my fantasizes, but we didn't instead we went to Maths.

"Shit!" I sudden remembered something, stopping.

"What?" Crimson orbs looked at me, as Kai was about to open the door to class.

"We've forgot your chocolates." Neither of us had picked them up.

"We'll just have to go get them later." He winked.

"But what if they're gone?" I pouted.

Kai pulled me in closer again. "I think we still should go check." He then kissed me, but this time I kissed him back.

So Valentine's Day 2005 for me was good. Kai's chocolates went missing but sweet Jesus we did have fun looking for them. Hehe! I missed track practise over that but it was for a good cause. I told Kai I'd make him so more and of course that'll be fun as he's gonna be my assistant and my family will be out. And the highlight of the day…I got Kai Hiwatari-sama, the most heavenly gorgeous lad in my high school. Even though it was touch and go, the end result was definitely worth it.

So I hope you all have a great day like it did!

_Happy Valentine's Day 2oo5!_

Well I've finally finished! Cheers But God I fell like Yuki-san form Gravitation after he's been up all night writing his novels deadlines! My back is killing me! But I'm happy its finished! And on time too unlike my Crimbo fic!

Just a few translations now!

_Imotou _– means little sister in Japanese

_Nii-sama_ –means older brother again in Japanese

_Omotou _–means younger brother in Japanese

And COG is an inside joke my Imotou had with her friend, It means Cute Oriental Guy. So that was a little joke for you Em!

And with that I bid farewell. If there's any mistakes I am sorry, I have gone through it and checked it when I was more awake! So all that's left is some reviews for you! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! Happy Valentine's Day1


End file.
